I Will Remember You
by SuzieQ8487
Summary: Author's Note inside!
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: Alright, so I've decided to start a new fic! I'll still be updating Second Time Around and Isn't It Lucky? Frequently. I'll probably do one of those every other update things. But I promise I'll update whenever I can. Anyways, this fic focuses on Jason. It's supposed to be him, looking back on his life with Courtney and their daughter. So it's going to be in his point of view. I hope you guys enjoy it!

My life has been difficult. There is no doubt about that. There have been many ups and many downs. But overall, I consider myself the luckiest man on earth. I have a breathtakingly beautiful wife, and an amazing daughter. We've all had our fair share of problems and certainly fights. In the end though, we got through it because that's what families do. And I know that I don't deserve either of them, but I was blessed. And that's an understatement. I love my family so much that it hurts. And now that they're gone, I want to share my story:

I married my wife on October 13, 2003. That was after Lorenzo Alcazar kidnapped her from South America, after Ric Lansing tortured her, after she lost the baby, after she got addicted to Hydrocodone. We had gone through hell and back, more than once. But our love was strong, and it was tested, as Sonny had told us it would be… "Your love will be tested. The strongest loves are…" Little did I know, or anyone for that matter, that Sonny's words would be some of the truest words that I have ever heard. Courtney, Emma, and I, we were tested. Tested more than any other family probably should be. But I knew that one day I would have to pay for my sins somehow. That day just came sooner than I expected. It shouldn't have happened to them. I would give anything to go back in time, to save them. I know that I can't. Courtney, she was only 43. And my baby girl was only 22. My family was taken from me, because of what I do for a living. God was finally making me pay for my sins. I just wish he could have found some other way…

Author's Note 2- Do you think I should continue? Let me know.


	2. Miracles

Author's Note- Hey guys. I just wanted to clear a few things up. This fic is being told from Jason's point of view. It's kind of like one of those flashback things. He is speaking at Courtney and Emma's memorial service and while he's speaking about them, he's remembering the most important, touching, special moments that they shared together. With that said, if you have any more questions, email me or ask in a review! I hope you all enjoy it!

As I scanned the large crowd, I wasn't surprised that so many people had showed up for the memorial service. Courtney and Emma had held a special place in so many people's hearts. But none more than mine.

My eyes came to a stop as they found my best friend. Her two sons, Michael and Morgan, all grown up now, were doing the best they could to comfort her. Courtney was her best friend, her sister in-law, and she adored Emma, in my experience, no amount of comfort can lessen that pain. The only comfort that you want is from the ones that left you.

Sonny had his head in his hands. He blamed himself. I had tried to tell him earlier in the week that it wasn't his fault, that it was mine. But Sonny was having none of it. I wish that I could help Sonny get through this. But I can't get through it myself. And no one is expecting me to.

Everyone had begun to take their seats, Sonny, Carly, Michael, Morgan and Bobbie were in the front row. Even Elizabeth had come, and if Lorenzo Alcazar, or Ric Lansing dared to show their faces, I'd end up in the slammer for murder. No one was going to disrespect my family's memories.

I stammered as I approached the podium, public speaking was never my thing. Actually, talking wasn't really me either, unless of course, I was talking to my wife, or Emma. "Th-thank you all for coming. I'm sure that it would mean a lot to Courtney, and it would mean the world to Emma to know that all these people cared about her. She always wanted to be loved," Jason began and had to stop. Emma had always been the kindest, most caring human being I had ever known. Of course, I'm biased. My daughter could have done everything in the book, and I still would have thought she walked on water. People were beginning to get anxious, so I had to continue on, "My family was perfect. I, I loved them more than anything in the world. And they were taken from me. But I've had time to think about them, to think about the past and all the love that, that I felt for them," I said as I once again, had to stop. I was becoming furious with myself for not being able to do this. I had gone over what I was going to say a million times in my head. But the memories, the memories are what have been keeping me up at night. They come in order of event. It all started with the day Courtney told me that she was pregnant…

Flashback:

_"Courtney? I'm home," I said as I entered the penthouse that I shared with my wife. I said the same thing everyday when I came in. it was simple, and very non-romantic, but it was constant. Something that would never change when so many other things do. _

_"Jason?" Courtney walked up to me with tears streaming down her face, and as usual, I jumped to conclusions._

_"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone threaten you?" I began my tirade of questions as I pulled her to my chest and soothed her soft blonde hair. _

_"No, no nothing like that. It's actually, it's good. Well, it's a miracle," my wife said as I felt her smile into my chest. She pulled away._

_"A miracle?" I asked, puzzled._

_"It wasn't supposed to happen for us. I just assumed that it wasn't meant to be. But, I guess I was wrong, and I'm so glad that I was," Courtney said as she looked into my eyes. _

_"You're going too fast here. Start from the beginning. What's a miracle?" I urged her on, becoming very, very concerned and curious. What could possibly be a miracle? And just like that, it hit me. "Courtney, are you, you're not. Are we?" I couldn't seem to form full sentences, or anything that made sense for that matter. She simply nodded her head._

_"I went to see Dr. Meadows today, and she confirmed it. They don't know how Jason, they just told me that it was a miracle!" Courtney told me as she broke down in tears again. I used the pad of my thumb to wipe them away, even if they were happy tears, I hated to see her cry. _

_"I thought it wasn't possible. I thought that ever since South America, that we couldn't have children, Courtney…" Now my wife was the one wiping the tears from my eyes. It seemed surreal to me. My wife was having a baby, our baby. Our child. I couldn't seem to grasp the fact that this was actually going to happen. _

_"It's real Jase. We're having a baby. I set up an appointment with Dr. Meadows for next Tuesday. You can come with me if you want," Courtney said as she slipped back into my arms. I was amazed at how perfect she fit now, and how soon, our baby would be growing inside of her… _

_"Of course. I want to be there for everything. I promise you that I will be. I'll take nine months off if I have to," I said, and I was completely serious. We were getting a shot at a family here. I wouldn't sacrifice that for anything. Not even Sonny._

_"I love you," Courtney said as she took my hands and placed them on her now flat stomach, looked at me, and grinned/. _

_"I love you too, and I love this baby. More than anything," I told my wife as she smiled, all the way up to her eyes. _

_"Let's just hope you still love me after all my weird food cravings, mood swings, and fights that I'm probably going to pick with you," Courtney joked. _

_"I'll just make sure that you win the fights," Jason added._

_"That's right. You better not disagree with me, you never know what a pregnant woman might do," Courtney warned._

_"I'll keep that in mind," I said as I pulled her as close as possible, tilted her chin up, and kissed her softly, thinking about how lucky I got. How I didn't deserve this. But how it felt so right. _

Author's Note 2- Sorry that was on the shorter side, I had to type an English essay too. Anyways, the next one will be longer! I promise!


	3. Best Day of My Life

I was almost totally engulfed in the memory of that day. Courtney was right, it was easily one of the best days of my life. But then, she was always right.

As I looked into the crowd, I knew what I wanted to say, and how I wanted to say it. To this day I still believe that my wife was whispering words into my ear, and I was just saying them.

"You all knew Courtney and Emma. Meaning that you all know that neither of them want anyone to be sad. Courtney and Emma were fighters, and they didn't deserve to be taken so soon. I have no one to blame but myself for this. Everyone in here knows that my life is dangerous. Everyone in here knows that my wife and my daughter were in danger all the time. But I was selfish, I could have let Courtney go back to school when we just found out that she was in town. But I didn't, I loved her too much," I said as I saw Emily, my sister, get up from her seat and start walking toward me. It was just like Lila's funeral, except the pain was overwhelming, mind consuming, and I felt guilty, because I knew that one day this would happen. One day they would be taken from me.

I began to cry, my sobs were choking me. Emily reached the podium and took me into her arms. And I just cried. I cried for Courtney, my beautiful wife, I had looked forward to seeing her hair turn gray. I cried for Emma, my only child, who didn't get the chance to love, to see all the places I wanted her to see. I cried for my family. And I knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

_"Jason!" Courtney screamed as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen, clutching her stomach. The baby couldn't come yet, it was too early, two weeks early. _

_"What? Are you okay? Do I need to call the hospital?" I asked in a panic, I didn't know what to do. Courtney looked like she was in so much pain. She was wincing and her breathing was heavy. I walked over to her and pushed her hair back away from her face. _

_"You need to take me to the hospital. This baby wants out right now," Courtney struggled as I went to pick her up. "Jason, I can walk." _

_"Right, okay. Do you need anything? Ice or something? I read that women in labor like to chew on ice…" I blabbered as Courtney practically rolled her eyes at me. _

_"Jason, I don't need ice, I don't need you to carry me. I need you to get the car, and take me to the friggen hospital before I have this baby on the kitchen floor," Courtney said almost calmly, as I thought about how stupid I was acting. I put my arm around my wife and walked toward the door. _

_"Max!" I yelled when I opened the door._

_"Mr. Morgan? Mrs.Morgan? Is it time?" Max asked excitedly. He couldn't wait until Courtney had the baby._

_"Yes Max, I promise that you can come and visit me and the baby as soon as we get it out," Courtney spoke rather quickly as Max smiled and called downstairs for the car to be brought around._

_"Thank you," I said as I ushered my wife onto the elevator and kissed her. I didn't know what else to do with myself. I couldn't stand to see her in pain, even if she was trying to hide it. _

_General Hospital-_

_"Monica? Could you page Dr. Meadows? Courtney's having the baby," I said as I ran to the desk, leaving Courtney behind to waddle over to me. Unintentionally of course._

_"Jason, why don't you get a wheelchair for your wife so she doesn't have to walk," Monica suggested as I suddenly remembered that Courtney was with me. I ran to get the wheelchair._

_"I'm sorry," I said as Courtney sat down and sighed._

_"It's okay. I knew you'd be a nervous wreck," Courtney said as Dr. Meadows came over and smiled._

_"Baby decided to come early?" Dr. Meadows asked as she put her hand to Courtney's cheek. _

_"I guess so. My contractions are still far apart," Courtney said to the doctor as I looked on, clueless. I knew what contractions were, I just forgot to help her count them. _

_"Let's get you into the maternity ward," Dr.Meadows said as she led the way, and I pushed Courtney in the wheel chair, kissing the top of her head every once in a while. When I did that, she would look up and smile at me. As if she was trying to say, 'This is really happening. We're going to bring home a baby.' _

_And it warmed my heart so much that it almost exploded. _

_We were in the delivery room and Courtney was screaming and squeezing my hand so tight that I had to wince. I wanted to take all the pain she was feeling from her so badly. She was sweating and just yelling at people. It turned out that she wanted to chew the ice after all. I had to stifle a laugh when she told me. _

_Her contractions were coming closer and closer now. Dr. Meadows said that she could see the baby's head. I felt like I was going to faint. Our baby was coming. _

_"One more good push Courtney, just one more," Dr. Meadows said and then we heard the cry. And I swear, it's the most beautiful sound in the world. I kissed my wife square on the lips, on the cheeks, on the forehead. She was smiling now. _

_"Well, it looks like the two of you are now the parents of a healthy baby girl. Congratulations," Dr. Meadows said as she placed our daughter into Courtney's arms. _

_"Oh my gosh," Courtney said as she saw her daughter's face for the first time. "Jason, she's beautiful." Courtney mumbled as she counted fingers and toes, and kissed her cheek. "What do you want to name her?" _

_"Whatever you want," was all I could manage to come up with, for I was completely focused on my daughter. My daughter, she could be named Ricecake and I wouldn't care. She was mine, ours. Forever. _

_"Emma, after your sister," Courtney said as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. _

_"Emma Caroline Morgan," I shocked myself by saying. Courtney finally let the tears fall._

_"It's perfect," Courtney told me. "Come here." _

_I went to her and she put our daughter into my arms. And at that moment, she opened her eyes. Blue. All blue. I've never been prouder. _

_"She's a miracle," I said in wonder as Emma gripped my pinky finger and I was amazed at how strong she already was. _

_"She's our miracle," Courtney said as I sat down on the bed, placed our daughter into her arms, and put my arms around my small family. Emma was 6 pounds and 5 ounces of pure joy. And she fell asleep, I could tell Courtney was close to doing the same. _

_"I love you so much Courtney," I told her as I kissed her temple. _

_"I love you too," she whispered, as not to wake Emma. Less than five minutes later, she was asleep. _

_From that moment on, my wife and my daughter became my life. Our family may have been small, but they were the biggest things in the world to me. _


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: AH! It's been forever I know! I'm not sure that I want to continue this fic… I'm not sure where it's going. I mean, the outcome's going to remain the same. Jason's going to be sad that his family's gone and Courtney and Emma are still gonna be dead… see what I mean? If you guys want me to continue, I will. But I was thinking about writing a full-cast fic… I'll post a chapter of that and you can tell me if you like it.


End file.
